


Introduction

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eddie Diaz, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Single Parent Eddie Diaz, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Intro to Buck and Eddie's friendship at LAFD
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Introduction

Evan “Buck” Buckley is 27 years old and works for the Los Angeles Fire Department along with his friends, Captain Bobby Nash, Howie “Chimney” Han, and Henrietta “Hen” Wilson. They had a new coworker at the LA Fire Department he had just moved here from Texas and his name was Eddie Diaz and he was also 30 years old and has a 9 year old boy and had just recently lost his wife when she got hit by a car when they first moved to LA. At first it took Buck a little bit to warm up to Eddie butnow Eddie was his best friend and they did everything together.

**Eddie’s POV**

“Hey Buck.” I said, as I made my way over to Buck who was taking a break before we had to get ready for another call. He turned to face me smiling, as he closed his locker and we made our way upstairs to where Bobby was making some fantastic food for the team, “Hey Eds. What’s up?” “Not much, I’m ready to go home to Chris and take a long nap until it’s tomorrow morning. How about you?” I asked, we walked up the stairs while Buck answered “I am going to go home and lay in my nice comfortable bed and go to sleep.” I smiled as we sat at the table with Chim, Hen, and Bobby. “Alright crew dig in.” Bobby said, grabbing his own plate before the alarm went off indicating that they had a call, everyone sighed and set their plates down making their way down to the fire trucks and paramedics truck. Hen and Chimney made their way to the paramedics truck while the rest of us packed into the Fire truck, Buck and I taking our signature positions next to each other with Bobby in the passenger's seat while someone else drives. 

Once we arrived at the scene it was brutal, the house was on fire and the mother and father were in the front yard freaking out. We made our way over to them, “Please help our children are trapped inside the house!” they yelled out in agony, they were covered in smoke,“Okay. We will go in after them. Please let us check over you to make sure that you both are also okay. Chim, Hen check them over! Buckley, Diaz you’re with me.” Bobby said, heading to the firetruck while Hen and Chim checked them over, Buck was extracting the house from the truck while Eddie got the ladder ready and aimed towards the roof of the house, “Ok. Here’s what we know there are 2 children trapped in the house, their names are Melissa and Joey. They are 12 year old twins and we need to get them out, Buck I want you and Eddie to grab your gear and suit to get ready to go into the house while me and the other guys get the hose going to see if we can stop the fire from spreading even more.” Capt said. Buck and I nodded and grabbed our stuff from the firetruck and I headed onto the ladder while Buck made his way inside the house, after Buck busted the door open he made his way through the house. When I got to the top of the ladder I headed through the open window and followed the sound of voices, I could hear small cries of help coming through the house I just couldn’t figure out where in the house it was coming from.

**Buck’s POV**

I busted through the front door and headed inside, I cleared the first level to make sure that nobody was there, “Help! Somebody help!” I heard coming from upstairs so I bolted upstairs following the sound, the fire was definitely spreading which meant that we had to find the kids sooner rather than later incase they inhaled too much smoke. I found one of the kids hiding in the corner of their room away from the fire as much as possible. I slowly made my way over to them, “What’s your name?” I asked, they answered, “Melissa.” in a quiet voice looking up from the ground, “Hi Melissa, My name is Buck and I’m here to help you.” I said reaching out for her, “Please find my twin brother Joey, I don’t know where he is,” she finished with a cough, I took off my mask and let her take a few deep breaths from it. “Here take deep breaths and try to calm down, my partner Eddie is going to find your brother.” I took out my com and spoke into it, “Eddie, did you find Joey?” I asked, there was silence on the other end before I heard him say “Yeah, We are making our way out of the house, the structure is starting to crumble and weaken so Buck get out of there.” he said, “Copy that.” I said and hung up going back to Melissa, “Okay Melissa my partner found your brother and they are out of the house, but we got to move now so we don’t get injured under the structure.” I said, Melissa nodded and gave me back my mask before I reached out for her, “Okay Melissa you to trust me and come into my arms so that we can get out,” 

I explained to her reaching my hands out to her, she jumped into my arms and we carefully made our way out the house, as we made our way downstairs we made our way towards the front door before the flames went higher and we had to take a step back, “Okay Melissa, I need you to close your eyes and get as close to me as possible while I go through the fire and get us to safety. Can you do that for me?” I pleaded, she nodded and shrunk herself into my shoulder and put her head on my upper arm to stay as far away from the fire as possible. I battled through the smoke and fire, I could hear them talking on the other line asking where I was and that I should be out by now, but I wasn’t going to stop to answer their questions I was too focused on trying to help the little girl in my arms and bring her to safety. Really the only person that I can hear in my ear is Eddie he is the only person that really matters, after the shift all I am going to do is go to Eddie’s and give Christopher a big hug and most likely stay at the Diaz house that night.

As soon as I emerged from the house, I headed over to the parents and gave them Melissa “We are out Melissa, you are safe.” I said, handing her over while her brother was being checked by Chim and Hen, “Hen can you start checking her over we were in there for quite a bit.” Hen answered, “Sure buckaroo and then I am checking on you because I’m sure you being the person that you are ended up inhaling smoke in order to give her oxygen.” I looked at her and I looked at Eddie, who looked angry, upset, and worried, “Yeah. I don’t really think that I have much of a choice because Eddie looks like he is about to pop a casket,” I said seriously and Hen just chuckled in amusement, “Oh yeah, no doubt about that, Capt and Chim had to hold him back to keep him from running in there after you.” I turned to look at Melissa and smiled, “Feel better Melissa.” she looked at me and answered, “Thanks for saving me Buck and Joey.” leaning over to give me one last hug, “Just doing my job. But it was my pleasure.” The parents thanked me before I walked to the firetruck to put my gear away before I got bombarded into a hug by Eddie. When my gear was put away and house was no longer burning I turned around and was brought into a bear hug by Eddie, I returned the hug by wrapping my arms around his lower back. “I’m okay Eddie. I promise.” I said into his shoulder, Eddie held me tighter in response before pulling away. “Buck, you were in there for a long time with all the smoke. I honestly thought that something had happened to you and if I lost you there is no way I could live with myself, I don’t know what Christopher and I would do without you.” Eddie admitted looking into my eyes. “Well, knowing me it’s going to be hard to get rid of me just yet Diaz, there is no way I’m leaving my two favorite people behind.” I answered. Running my hands up and down Eddie’s back

in a way to calm him down and bring him back to earth, “I’m gonna have Hen and Chim check me over just to be safe okay?” I added. Eddie nodded and let me go so I could go get checked at the ambulance, I sat down on the edge of the ambulance while Hen and Chim looked me over to make sure that I was not injured or made sure that my lungs were not filled with mountains of smoke. When Hen was finished checking me over, she looked at me and said, “Everything looks good! Just some bruising and scratches but other than that you are the same old Buck that we know and love.” and leaned in close to me before whispering, “Try not to get killed or else Eddie will lose his mind and not be the same again. He loves you and you love him even if you two idiots are too dumb to realize it yourself.” before pulling away I looked at her in shock, “What? Eddie loves me?” I asked, Hen just laughed at me, “Of course he does. You two basically spend all of your time together, let me ask you this where do you plan to go after your shift is over?” she asked, I barely had to think about before answering, “To Eddie’s house.” which caused Hen to laugh even harder, “Of course you are, because that is where you practically live isn’t it?” I nodded blush forming on my cheeks, “Think about it Buck you and Eddie are basically raising Christopher together, he is your son too. Now all you guys have to do is get together and the family is going to be complete.” she added looking over at Eddie who was putting his gear away and talking to Chim and Bobby, ‘Yeah okay. I’m not even going to try and argue with you about it, okay maybe I like him but even so. We don’t know if the station is going to allow us to be a couple and be able to stay on the same shift.” I said, Hen looked at me and said, “I’m sure there isn’t going to be a problem so long as you and Eddie don’t do anything stupid to make it a problem, our station is pretty cool and I’m sure Bobby will have no problem talking to higher up the ladder to make sure it is not a problem because it would be stupid to split the 118 up considering we all work so well together.” I nodded, “Okay. Fair point. I’m going to talk to Eddie tonight when we are at his house. I just can’t wait for this shift to be over so I can go see Christopher and make sure that he is still his happy self.” Hen chuckled “Okay lover boy go put your gear away so we can head back to the station.” I laughed and headed back to the truck. 

I put my gear away before hopping into the truck and heading back to the station on the whole ride home Eddie’s leg would not stop bouncing so I gently rested my hand on his thigh assuring him that everything was okay and that I was fine. He looked at me and smiled, when we arrived at the station we put our gear away before Eddie and I headed to the locker room to take a quick shower and get the smell of smoke off our ourselves, I could see that Eddie was still shaken by me being in the house for too long as he kept fiddling with his uniform I put my stuff down and made my over to him. I gently pried his hands from his uniform and held them in mine, “Eddie. Look at me.” I said grabbing his chin and lifting it up to face me, “I’m okay, in one piece, nothing happened, just a few scratches and bruising but I’m fine.” That is when everything inside of Eddie collapsed, he broke out crying into my chest so I just wrapped my arms around his waist and held him. Moments later the door opened and Chim popped his head inside, “Hey guys food is ready. You coming to eat?” before he saw the state the Eddie was in, “Yeah, Just give us a few minutes okay?” I answered, Chim looked at Eddie first then at me and then back at Eddie mouthing, ‘Is he okay?’ I mouthed back, ‘I’ll fill you in later.’ Chim nodded and quietly shut the door behind him. I gently rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down enough before we headed upstairs to go eat something. He eventually pulled back wiping his eyes first, I made sure he didn’t get too far away from me so I kept my hands around his waist, I wiped a stray tear from his face. “Do you feel better?” I asked, He nodded before asking, “Can you come over after the shift?” I looked at him, “Yeah. Of course, that will give us a chance to talk about everything too. There is something that I need to tell you.” Eddie nodded. “Can I let go of you now so we can go get some food?” I asked, he gave me a watery laugh but nodded “yeah. I promise I’m okay now.” So I let go and we made our way out of the locker room and upstairs to get some lunch that Bobby made. 

**Eddie’s POV**

After my little panic attack in the locker room, I have been staying close to Buck but not too close for anybody to get suspicious. We headed upstairs and took our normal spots next to each other at the table, and dug in while everybody else was already eating, after that the shift went by pretty slow nothing really big happened, we spent most of the day sitting on the couch and playing video games, I couldn’t keep sitting still anymore so I decided to go to the gym and work out as soon I got up from the couch Buck looked at me in question, “Just going to the weight room, need to clear my head.” I answered, he looked at me before understanding that I needed to be on my own for a little bit. “Okay. See you later.” So I left him with Chim, Hen, and Bobby making my way towards the locker room to change into workout clothes before heading to the weight room. When I got there I did a few exercises to stretch so I didn’t hurt myself before making my way over the the weight stand, I grabbed two 15 lb weights and sat on the nearby bench and got myself centered and put my headphones on before I started lifting them up and down. I kept switching off not even realizing that when Buck entered the weight room telling me that our shift was over and that we could go home. He walked over to me and shook my shoulder. I set the weights down before taking off my headphones, “What did you say?” I asked, “I said that our shift is over and we can go home, before we gotta go into work tomorrow.” I looked at him confused, “Eddie you’ve been in here for hours.” he added, at that I looked at the clock and realized the time, I didn’t plan on spending so much time in the weight room but I guess I just got distracted, “Christopher is I’m sure waiting for his dad to come home.” Buck said, I nodded and replied, “Okay. Let me get a quick shower and change before leaving, are you going to go home first and then come over?” I asked, he looked at me and said, “Probably not, I’m just going to follow you in my car.” I nodded and headed to the showers. After I took a quick shower I changed and grabbed my duffel before Buck and I headed out to the parking lot and got in are cars and headed to my house.

  
  


  
  



End file.
